Почему бы и нет
by ticklishfly
Summary: Почему бы и нет?


**Почему бы и нет...  
**

**Автор: ticklish  
Беты нет  
Пейринг: СС/ГП, ЛЭ  
Рейтинг: 16+**

Примечание: фик написан в подарок замечательной bibaboo )))

«Почему бы и нет?» — подумал пятилетний Северус, когда мама предложила ему на завтрак кукурузные хлопья вместо привычной овсянки. Он что есть силы дунул на молоко, и брызги полетели во все стороны.

— Почему бы и нет? — ухмыльнулся девятилетний Северус, глядя, как шатается стремянка под Тобиасом Снейпом, пока тот, не подозревая о нависшей над ним угрозе, вешал полку. Северус украдкой дернул палочкой, которую он стащил у матери (всё равно без дела валялась). Раздался страшный грохот.

— Ты в гроб меня загонишь, паршивец! — завопил отец, когда его рука с ремнем устала подниматься и опускаться.

— Почему бы и нет? — прошипел сквозь зубы Северус.

Утром он вышел из дома с твердой уверенностью: сегодня должно случиться что-то чудесное. Например, он раньше времени получит письмо из Хогвартса. Он уже знает кучу заклинаний — вдруг в школе решат не ждать, когда ему исполнится одиннадцать?

Или вернется домой, а мама скажет, что отец попал под машину, и послезавтра похороны.

Но чудо явило себя в виде девочки с рыжими волосами.

«Тоже неплохо», — подумал Северус, глядя в ее искрящиеся весельем зеленые глаза.

Весь вечер он был непривычно рассеян и даже не замечал сердитых взглядов отца.

В ту ночь Лили приснилась ему в первый раз.

Северус был уверен, что их с Лили распределят на один факультет – они же друзья и понимают друг друга с полуслова. Волшебные артефакты должны чувствовать такие вещи!

Но у Распределяющей шляпы было своё мнение – Лили попала в Гриффиндор. Северус еще не успел прийти в себя от шока, как настала его очередь.

— Думаю, тебе подойдет Рейвенкло, миленький, – проворковала шляпа. – Хотя и Слизерин тоже неплохой вариант…

— А нельзя меня в… — он смутился, — в Гриффиндор?

— Ну ты сказал! – хихикнула шляпа. – Нельзя. Короче: или Рейвенкло, или Слизерин.

— Тогда Слизерин, — решил Северус. – Мама училась на Слизерине.

Мама почему-то не сказала ему, что на змеином факультете не любят полукровок. Наверное, не задумывалась над этим – она же чистокровная. Если бы Люциус Малфой не взял его под крыло, Северусу бы пришлось бы несладко. Что такого разглядел в нем этот парень, Северус не знал. Какая разница — а после того, как Малфой отбил его у дружков Поттера, Северус был готов ради Люциуса на всё.

Первый курс благодаря Малфою он пережил более-менее благополучно.

— Не жди, когда на тебя нападут, нападай первым. Тогда у тебя будет преимущество внезапности, — этот совет был прощальным подарком – Люциус Малфой закончил Хогвартс, и теперь Северус мог рассчитывать только на себя.

Совет оказался дельным – иначе бы Северус вряд ли бы дотянул до выпускного курса. Он несколько раз порывался бросить школу – когда становилось совсем уж невмоготу, но трезвый рассудок напоминал, что Северусу надо сдать ТРИТОНы – только тогда он сможет на что-то рассчитывать в дальнейшем.

В последнее время рядом с Лили он чувствовал себя грязным. Но он не признался бы в этом даже Люциусу – хотя тот знал про него почти всё. Северуса тянуло к ней, но как только он оказывался в ее обществе, ему становилось тошно – словно всё, что он делал, всё было неправильно. Все его желания и мечты в её присутствии начинали казаться мелкими и суетными. Северуса нервничал, злился на себя, на неё, потом снова на себя…

И в результате он сорвался, обозвав ее грязнокровкой.

— Заметь, с какой охотой она ухватилась за эту возможность порвать с тобой, — сказал ему Люциус, когда Северус приехал в Малфой-мэнор на каникулах. — Забудь о ней. Чтобы получать удовольствие, не обязательно терпеть женские капризы. Позволь научить тебя, — Люциус ласково провел пальцами по скуле Снейпа.

— Почему бы и нет? — пробормотал Северус, не умея сопротивляться нежности, пусть даже и лживой.

Ему почти удалось её забыть, но когда летом семьдесят восьмого Северус увидел в газете объявление о помолвке «Джеймса, сына мистера и миссис Поттер из Годриковой лощины, и Лили Эванс, дочери мистера и миссис Эванс, Спиннер Энд, N**» он в первый и в последний раз напился.

Теоретически Северус знал, что бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловке. Но именно к этому сыру невозможно было не принюхаться: оплату обучения в академии зельеварении сам Северус себе позволить не мог. И чтобы получить желаемое, надо было-то всего лишь вступить в некую организацию с весьма претенциозным названием. Северус на дух не выносил пафоса, но академия манила.

Когда он узнал, что с него потребуют дать клятву и поставят метку, он решил, что дело того не стоит, и отправился на поиски работы. Но везде предлагали настолько мизерное жалование, что об учебе можно было забыть.

После месяца напрасного обивания порогов он плюнул на все свои опасения и связался по каминной сети с Люциусом.

Друг Люциуса оказался приятным человеком: внимательным, тактичным, умеющим слушать так, чтобы собеседнику захотелось рассказать чуть больше, чем он изначально собирался. За весь вечер новый знакомый ни разу не употребил слово «грязнокровка», его идеи по переустройству общества казались разумно умеренными — впрочем, почувствовав, что Северуса мало интересуют социальные преобразования, он весьма искусно сменил тему. Когда Северус подумал о том, что хорошо бы перейти к делу, собеседник, словно уловив его нетерпение, заговорил о том, чем они могут быть полезны друг другу. От Северуса требовалось два дня в неделю по вечерам работать в частной лаборатории, "не ограничиваться традиционными научными методами" и "быть смелее в своих изысканиях". Когда Северус упомянул о клятве и метке, его визави рассмеялся:

— Чистокровные маги обожают обряды, отчего не дать им то, что они хотят?

Это "им" ставило собеседников как бы на одну доску. Северус поднял бровь, на что его новый знакомый заговорщицки усмехнулся. Они расстались вполне довольные друг другом. Правда, Северуса немого беспокоила несоразмерность их обязательств по сделке: несколько часов работы против немалых денег.

«В конце концов, почему бы и нет? Я ничего не теряю»

Сначала его берегли — примерно месяца три. Потом попросили подменить товарища в рейде. После этого рейда Северус не спал всю ночь и под утро решил провести эксперимент: что будет, если игнорировать вызов Темного лорда. Результаты опыта были весьма впечатляющи, и Северус взял за постулат: явка обязательна.

Говорят, что ко всему можно привыкнуть. Северус привык сначала к одному, потом к другому…

Сегодня Северус удостоился поощрения за верную службу. Поощрение стройно, светловолосо и едва ли достигло совершеннолетия. Северус чувствует, как у него встаёт. Сладкое чувство вседозволенности растекается по его жилам.

Довольная улыбка змеится по губам Тёмного лорда — он в предвкушении:

— Ну же, Снейп!

«Почему бы и нет?» — Северус резко подается вперед. Пронзительный вопль разрезает напряженную тишину.

Дни катятся чередой, неотличимые один от другого. Волдеморт держит свое слово: Северус три раза в неделю посещает Академию зельеварения на континенте. Однако даже на лекциях он каждую минуту помнит, что в любой момент метка может дать о себе знать. Растет уверенность, что он заключил невыгодную сделку.

— Или ты преодолеваешь свою глупую брезгливость, или отведаешь Круциатуса, — говорит Тёмный лорд, указывая палочкой на беременную магглу. Рядом Эйвори сыто застегивает штаны.

Выбор совершенно очевиден…

«Круциатус? Почему бы и нет?» — спрашивает себя Северус, хотя каждая частичка его тела опытным путем давно усвоила, почему.

— И в самом деле, почему бы и нет… — усмехается Том.

Северус заходится криком от боли.

В Хогсмиде у него было задание: завербовать в Организацию одного из местных жителей, чистокровного, но обедневшего мага. Впрочем, при всей скудности имущества на скудоумие маг не мог пожаловаться: он тянул, придумывал отговорки и не давал прямого ответа. Северус навещал его уже третий раз, а результатов всё не было. Почему Лорд послал его, полукровку, а не более подходящего для этой цели человека, оставалось для Северуса загадкой.

Уставший от этой канители, он забрел в «Кабанью голову» что-нибудь перехватить и пару часиков вздремнуть в комнате наверху – чтобы набраться сил перед отчётом Волдеморту. Северус чувствовал, что Лорд недоволен им все больше и больше: «В тебе нет бойцовского духа, Северус». Беллатрикс Блэк выразилась менее изящно: «Кишка тонка, Нюниус!» Надо же, и школьное прозвище приплела, сучка!

Ему требовалось срочно укрепить позиции. Продвинуться в ближний круг Северус не стремился, но внутренний голос все громче и громче напоминал, что земля уже задымилась у него под ногами.

Поднявшись по лестнице в номера, он краем глаза увидел спину Дамблдора (не узнать его ярко-фиолетовую мантию было невозможно), входящего в одну из комнат, при этом старик с кем-то разговаривал. Недолго думая, Северус подкрался к неплотно закрытой двери и прислушался.

Ему удалось услышать только часть пророчества – потом на лестнице послышались шаги, и Северусу пришлось скрыться в своей комнате.

Много лет спустя он все еще проклинал свое любопытство, но в тот день Северус думал лишь о том что, передав такую любопытную информацию Лорду, он сможет выпросить у него разрешение больше не участвовать в рейдах. Только лаборатория, только зелья — как договаривались в самом начале. Неужели удача, наконец, повернулась к нему лицом? А почему бы и нет? «Должна же чёрная полоса жизни когда-нибудь закончиться», – отмахнулся он от тревожного холодка в желудке.

_Всё равно никто не узнает._

_Он делал это не по собственной воле._

_А кому ещё он был нужен?_

_Он увяз – уже поздно что-нибудь менять._

_Главное – выбросить всё из головы и не вспоминать. Всё равно уже ничего не изменишь._

_Он не властен над обстоятельствами. Сопротивляться бессмысленно._

_Когда-нибудь это кончится – всё когда-нибудь кончается. Надо просто подождать._

За годы службы у Лорда он придумал множество успокаивающих отговорок. Они помогали выживать и терпеть всё, что приносил ему очередной день.

Но сейчас никакие отговорки не могли помочь. Сейчас Северус отчетливо понимал, что на этот раз виноват сам. Только он и его желание выслужиться перед Лордом.

Сейчас надо решаться. И быстро.

Всё оказалось бессмысленно: Лили умерла. А он сам попал в двойную кабалу…

С тех пор, как Северус узнал, что она погибла, Лили стала сниться ему каждую ночь. Сегодня было особенно муторно: во сне она просто молчала и смотрела на него, смотрела...

Рука дернулась, когда утром вместо своего отражения в зеркале он увидел Лили. Лезвие бритвы нервно чиркнуло по подбородку, и кожу защипало. Лили растаяла.

— Черт побери! Это что теперь так и будет до конца моей грёбанной жизни?! — заорал он и треснул кулаком по зеркалу.

— Почему бы и нет? — ответил язвительный голос в его собственной голове.

Пролетают годы. Тоска уходит глубже, иногда напоминая о себе то сбоем сердечного ритма, то необъяснимой слабостью в ногах, то внезапной темнотой перед глазами…

Гарри Поттер в Хогвартсе… Северус, конечно, знал, что это когда-нибудь случится, но все равно оказался не готов.

Его муки умножились: полночи бессонницы, полночи кошмаров, а потом еще и этот ребенок днём… И святой сорвется, а Северус никогда не был святым.

…Семикурсник Поттер ничем не отличается от других идиотов, которых Снейп имеет несчастье учить высшим зельям. Разве только тем, что этот конкретный идиот вдруг решает, что обязан фиксировать каждый шаг преподавателя. Это раздражает Северуса. Как назло, у него нет объективных причин навсегда отлучить мальчишку от зельеварения. Вообще-то Северус с лёту мог бы придумать с десяток, но такой причины, которая покажется убедительной Альбусу Дамблдору — такой у него не было.

Вот если бы инициатива исходила от Поттера... Спровоцировать его на хамство и отказаться допускать на лекции? Почему бы и нет? Продвинутое зельеварение, в отличие от его основ – необязательный предмет.

Со следующего дня Северус начинает приводить свой план в действие. Во время практических занятий он просто стоит за спиной у мальчишки и молчит. Поттер ёрзает, уши рдеют ярче стяга на гриффиндорской башне, он сутулится и втягивает шею в плечи, будто хочет стать меньше и незаметнее.

Днём позже Северус опять занимает тактически выгодную позицию и с удовольствием наблюдает, как дрожат руки героического гриффиндорца. Недешевый растопырник филёнчатый безнадежно испорчен. Но это совсем не огорчает Северуса — ведь цель близка. Скоро, очень скоро Поттер сорвётся, и тогда дело в шляпе.

В пятницу — совместные лекции у Гриффиндора и Слизерина. Видимо, задумано, как апофеоз всей учебной недели… «Поттер всё ещё держится. Повзрослел?» — думает Северус и придвигается ближе, так, что его дыхание шевелит волосы на макушке мальчишки. Снейп думает, что это должно сработать…

Поттер роняет черпак, и слизеринская сторона аудитории дружно фыркает.

Незадачливый гриффиндорец вскакивает, встает на одно колено, чтобы достать черпак из-под стола сидящего перед ним Финнигана и звучно ударяется головой об край парты. Слизеринцы смеются уже в голос.

— Как всегда неловки, Поттер, — цедит Северус и встречает его взгляд, ожидая увидеть ярость, и видит... смирение? Ожидание?

Северус резко теряет интерес к игре. Он проносится к кафедре, на ходу задев взметнувшейся мантией Грейнджер. Когда он разворачивается лицом к классу, Поттер все еще стоит и смотрит на него, как будто чего-то ждёт. Рыжий сосед тянет его за рукав, побуждая сесть. Щенок хлопает глазами и таращится на Северуса. Над всем этим стоит поразмыслить. А пока… пока надо сказать что-нибудь, приличествующее ситуации.

— Поттер, клоуна бездарней вас я еще не видел!

— Северус, отчего ты так груб с Гарри? — укоризненно спросил директор-который-всегда-всё-знает, размешивая сахар в кофе (или кофе в сахаре?) — Он же смотрит на тебя так, словно ты — новое воплощение Мерлина.

Снейп непроизвольно взглянул в сторону гриффиндорского стола. В данный момент Поттер уныло ковырялся в своей тарелке и на Северуса вовсе не смотрел.

— Видимо, такая манера общения придает мне неповторимый шарм в глазах мистера Поттера. К чему тогда её менять?

— Ох, Северус, Северус, ты неисправим, — вздохнул старик и отвернулся.

— Сейчас я напишу на доске состав зелья от бессонницы. Ингредиенты в шкафу. В вашем распоряжении час.

Он спиной чувствовал голодный взгляд Поттера. У Северуса уже не осталось никаких сомнений в том, что ему "посчастливилось" стать объектом смутных желаний семнадцатилетнего оболтуса.

Северус резко обернулся и пристально посмотрел на Поттера, тот покраснел, но взгляд не отвёл.

«Похоже, мне осталось лишь протянуть руку… — злорадно подумал Северус. — А почему бы и нет?»

— Отработка сегодня в семь, Поттер! — рявкнул он и усмехнулся, заметив, как глаза мальчишки радостно заблестели.

Оказалось, что слава первопроходца Северусу не грозила, и это вполне его устраивало. Поттер оказался шумным, настырным и жадным — он хотел всего и сразу.

«Почему бы и нет?» — подумал Северус и рывком преодолел сопротивление поттеровских мышц. Ничего, потерпит – никто его не заставлял, сам пришёл.

— Что ты вытворяешь, Северус?! — Альбус редко повышал голос, но сегодня был как раз такой редкий случай. — Он же твой студент!

И откуда только узнал?..

— Я, как и _многие другие_, просто потакаю желаньям мистера Поттера, — лениво проговорил Северус, демонстративно рассматривая свои жёлтые ногти. Он был уверен, что его шпионские услуги директор ценит выше, чем сомнительную невинность Золотого мальчика.

— И заодно потакаешь своим! — проворчал старик, сбавляя обороты.

Северус не стал спорить:

— Почему бы и нет?

Северус любил секс как таковой. А вот Поттер почему-то считал, что к сексу обязательно должны прилагаться нежные слова и задушевные беседы у камина. Северус сроду этого не умел и учиться не собирался.

— Ты — бесчувственный ублюдок, — заорал Поттер, размазывая кулаком злые слезы. — Я ухожу! Навсегда!

— Надеюсь, ты сдержишь обещание, — фыркнул Северус.

Щенок непонимающе уставился на него:

— Насчёт чего?

— Уйдёшь навсегда, — спокойно пояснил Снейп.

Северус вздрогнул от резкого звука захлопнувшейся двери.

«Почему бы мне не навестить Люциуса?»

Он встал, зачерпнул дымолётного порошка, глянул на дверь. Затем ссыпал порошок обратно в чашу.

Сколько раз еще он зачерпывал порошок, а потом ссыпал его обратно...

— Я хочу вернуться! — шепнул ему Поттер перед собранием Ордена. Как будто и не было семи долгих одиноких месяцев.

Северус скривился, намекая, что не заинтересован. Тупой щенок намеков не понимал. Тогда Северус просто отвернулся.

— Тебе надо, чтобы я просил, чтобы унижался! – прошипел Поттер в ухо Северусу.

— Почему бы и нет, мистер Поттер? Это вам от меня что-то нужно, а не мне от вас.

— Не дождешься, гад! — взвился мальчишка.

Северус лишь равнодушно пожал плечами.

Собрание затянулось допоздна. Весь вечер Поттер бросал на него испепеляющие взгляды, а Северус делал вид, что ничего не замечает.

— Хочешь, я отсосу тебе прямо здесь? — спросил Поттер, когда в комнате остались только они двое.

Северус в сомнении приподнял бровь, словно никак не мог решить, хочется ему этого или нет. Ха! Семь месяцев прошло — какие могут быть вопросы?!

— Что скажешь, Северус? — у Поттера сорвался голос, словно он был уже на пределе.

— Почему бы и нет? — глаза Северуса сверкнули от пришедшей ему в голову забавной мысли. «Если бы Блэк пережил меня, он с радостью задрал бы лапу над моей могилой».

Щенок с готовностью вскочил.

— Одно уточнение, мистер Поттер. Мы сделаем это в комнате Блэка. И если быть уж совсем точным, в постели Блэка, упокой Мерлин его душу.

Мальчишка затрясся, покраснел от гнева и выскочил за дверь.

«Как бы со Спасителем волшебного мира не случился припадок… Альбус мне тогда печень выклюет», — подумал Северус и отправился разыскивать Поттера. Оный нашелся в подвальной прачечной — сидел на куче нестиранного тряпья и яростно грыз кулак.

Северус подошел к нему вплотную, так, что его пах оказался на уровне лица Гарри.

— Не передумали ещё, мистер Поттер? — вкрадчиво спросил Северус и, не дожидаясь ответа, задрал мантию и принялся расстегивать пуговицы на штанах.

Вся поттеровская злость мигом переплавилась в страсть. Сегодня он превзошёл сам себя. Северусу казалось, что вместе со спермой щенок высосал у него все мозги, потому что Северус уже почти собрался поцеловать Поттера. Правда, в последний момент решил, что это будет непедагогично.

Северус полюбил посещать собрания Ордена в доме на улице Гриммо – так он мог делать вид, что всё происходит не по его инициативе. Но когда их в ванной едва не застукала Молли, пришлось разрешить Поттеру время от времени навещать Северуса в Хогвартсе.

— Сев, давай жить вместе.

— Нет.

— Ну почему?!

— Если мы будем жить вместе, ты надоешь мне раньше, чем мог бы.

— Или ты мне.

— Я — тебе? Это вряд ли.

— Тем более! Чего ты боишься, Сев? Надоем — выгонишь.

«Действительно, почему бы и нет?» — подумал Северус.

— Ладно, можешь принести сюда свою зубную щётку.

Поттер просиял, словно ему вручили годовой абонемент в «Сладкое Королевство».

Всегда иметь Поттера под рукой оказалось не так уж и плохо. Были, конечно, и свои минусы: на вкус Северуса, Гарри слишком много болтал… И эта отвратительная привычка перекладывать журналы по зельеварению с прикроватной тумбочки на верхнюю полку книжного шкафа!

«Интересно, надолго ли нас хватит?» — подумал Северус, в темноте прислушиваясь к дыханию Гарри.

Но надоесть друг другу они не успели…

— Ну вот и все, — вздохнул Волдеморт, прицеливаясь в Поттера. — Тебе, Северус, повезло стать свидетелем моего триумфа.

Щенок потерял очки и теперь беспомощно шарил в траве, пытаясь найти выбитую заклятьем палочку. Драгоценные секунды утекали.

"Как всегда неловок!" — поморщился Северус.

— Полюбуйся, как он жалок! Пора проявить милосердие и закончить с этим фарсом, — сказал Тёмный лорд и вскинул палочку:

— Авада…

"Закончить с фарсом… Почему бы и нет?" — молниеносно пронеслось в голове Северуса, и он ступил на линию огня. Зеленый свет окутал его, и перед тем, как провалиться в небытие, он успел подумать, что по сравнению с круциатусом это даже приятно.

Он открыл глаза. Ничего не болело. Вообще ничего. Вокруг было в меру тихо, в меру тепло, в меру светло. В общем, слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Или жизнью.

Рыжая прядь коснулась его лица.

— Лили, — прошептал он. Она снова улыбалась ему, как в детстве, а не смотрела с укором, как в его снах. — Я умер?

— Да, ты уже с нами.

— С вами? Ты здесь не одна? — Снейп поморщился. Похоже, что это место заточено не под него: он всегда одиночкой и единоличником.

— Конечно, я не одна, глупенький! – Лили материнским жестом потрепала его по волосам. Снейп аккуратно отвел ее руку и поднялся с земли. Странно, он должен был бы почувствовать разочарование…

— Пожалуй, за все эти годы я слишком привык к одиночеству, чтобы сейчас что-то менять. Пойду, поищу себе другое место. Тут ведь их много?

— Да, много, — Лили нахмурилась, — но вдруг вы с ним разминетесь? Он же сюда придёт.

— Кто? – опешил Снейп.

— Побудь с нами, Северус. Это ненадолго. Ты и оглянуться не успеешь, как он уже будет здесь — в этом месте время летит быстро.

— Я не совсем понимаю… — осёкся Северус, смущенный насмешливым выражением ее глаз.

— Пожалуйста, останься, дождись Гарри.

"Подожду, — решил Снейп, — почему бы и нет?"

Северус медленно открыл глаза. Его окружал знакомый полумрак спальни. Но зыбкое состояние между сном и явью никак не хотело отпускать его. Звуки, запахи, скольжение рыжей пряди по лицу были так достоверны, что, казалось, засни он сейчас снова, то проснется в той реальности, где они с Гарри разделены жизнью и смертью.

Подожди, сказала Лили. Нет, он устал ждать. Всю жизнь ждал. Он останется здесь, где под боком мирно сопит Гарри. Если реальность можно выбирать, он выбирает эту. Пусть там уже прощены все грехи, пусть походка там так легка, что можно ходить по воде, пусть там его сердце бьется ровно и не болит, пусть там каждый глоток воздуха, как сладчайший нектар, но там нет Гарри, а здесь есть.

_Вот мой рай, другого мне не надо._

И пока Северус не проснулся там, он должен попытаться остаться здесь, подмять под себя эту реальность, вцепиться в нее зубами и когтями, прорасти в ней, чтобы она стала единственной.

Как это сделать? Северус знал один способ.

Он положил ладонь на теплый живот Поттера, тот что-то неразборчиво пробормотал во сне. Северус пару раз провел ладонью по своему члену и ткнулся в ложбинку между ягодицами. Показалось ему, или Поттер действительно слегка подался навстречу? После вчерашних удовольствий он был раскрыт, и Северус без усилий вошёл в него. Поттер дышал ровно, но Северус знал, что он уже не спит — Гарри любил, когда Северус брал его сонным, но обычно его притворства хватало ненадолго…

Поттер выгнулся и насадился еще глубже. Горячий и тесный, он был лучшим средством для возвращения в реальность. Северус стал двигаться сильней, каждым рывком утверждая своё право быть здесь.

И с каждым новым толчком, с каждым новым стоном Гарри подробности сна становились всё более расплывчатыми, пока не изгладились из памяти Северуса окончательно…

Это ночью Лили Эванс приснилась Северусу Снейпу в последний раз.

_Fin_


End file.
